Core 001 - Project Summary/Abstract - Planning and Evaluation The CFCCC Director has a wide array of advisory input to assist in planning for the Center's future and evaluating the outcomes of Center programs and policy implementation. The most important of these is the day-to-day decision-making body, the Senior Leadership Council, which convenes bi-weekly. This group consists of the traditional senior leaders of the Center, including the Director, the Deputy Director and the Associate Directors, as well as several other key senior members of the Center. All plans either originate in or pass through this group. Both the External Scientific Advisory Board and the Internal Advisory Board (each meeting annually) continue to play a significant role in reviewing our plans and advising on our course of action. Program Leaders convene on a monthly basis and are joined quarterly by the Shared Resource Directors. Our ongoing annual full Cancer Center Scientific Retreat is critical for promoting and facilitating key collaborations. Additionally, the CFCCC organizes regular retreats and other events designed to stimulate interdisciplinary research opportunities and conducts regular assessments of research progress, interactions, membership participation, and future directions of the Research Programs. Strategic planning is a dynamic process that is informally woven into the structure of each of our senior committees, both internal and external. In addition, the CFCCC regularly engages in a formal strategic planning process, with a new Strategic Plan being completed in early 2015. Performance and progress of the stated goals within the Strategic Plan are tracked and catalogued on an ongoing basis.